


sleigh bells

by Waywarder



Series: Simply Having an Ineffable Christmastime [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/pseuds/Waywarder
Summary: In which I love these two so much, and all I want is for them to hold hands forever. Also: holidays!"Winter Wonderland" was written in 1934 by Felix Bernard and Richard B. Smith.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Simply Having an Ineffable Christmastime [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	sleigh bells

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?  
In the lane snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

It was an uncharacteristically snowy early December in London that year, and Crowley was never going to tell Aziraphale why. Because there shouldn’t be an expectation of gain or advantage when it comes to gift giving, and, besides, Crowley already had everything he’d always wanted. 

He had Aziraphale’s face lit up in wonder each morning at the prospect of a fresh, snowy day. He had Aziraphale’s fingers gripping his, and then practically dragging him out the door. He had Aziraphale’s head nestled against his shoulder as they walked arm in arm through the park. He had Aziraphale’s arms flung around his neck for no other reason at all than he wanted to and he finally could. He had Aziraphale, back at the bookshop, making tea and fretting over how cold Crowley’s hands were. 

Besides, Aziraphale _knew,_ obviously. Don’t those perfect, clever ones always know how much we adore them, and how fervently we would do anything for them? It’s really rather annoying. 

_Gone away is the bluebird  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song as we go along  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

They walked through the park every day lately. They walked for hours and hours, sometimes laughing over swapped stories of the old days, sometimes bantering about the instrinsic value of fruitcake (Aziraphale, naturally, being an ardent supporter and defender of all cakes, Crowley insisting that the modern fruitcake had been a lark on Hell’s part), and sometimes they were quiet. They were finding their footing in that kind of love that needn’t always have something delightful and sparkly to say. They were discovering their comfort in being together without a reason, without having to put on a show to merit their time spent in the other’s company.

_Later on, we’ll conspire  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid  
The plans that we’ve made  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

And after walking until Crowley was shivering despite his layers, they did go back inside to conspire. No longer of thwarting Heaven and Hell, no. Aziraphale and Crowley schemed and plotted simply of how to spend their evenings together. They strategized over dinner, they decided the best course of action regarding in whose space to spend the night, they machinated over the most comfortable ways to set themselves up in bed so that they were touching as much of one another as possible, but also so that Aziraphale could still see his book. 

Love is an Arrangement, after all, and these two were (are) perhaps the foremost experts on the subject. 

_A beautiful sight_  
We’re happy tonight  
Walking in a winter wonderland 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You're wonderful.


End file.
